


See You Tomorrow

by Winsextr



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, So so much fluff, also yes i referenced george blagden sue me, grantaire uses bad pick up lines, im such a cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winsextr/pseuds/Winsextr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is not prepared to deal with the hot barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for exr week! Enjoy some tooth rotting fluff

Enjolras is tired. He is _really_ fucking tired. So, when he steps into the coffee shop, he really doesn’t need _this_. Whatever _this_ is.

See, there’s a man at the counter. A man who is really hot. Which is a serious issue, because this is a man who is no doubt really bad for Enjolras, what with his tattoos writhing up his arms and his unruly curls that look like he just woke up.

“What can I do you for, Apollo?” The man asks, grinning, and that smile should be illegal.

It takes a minute for Enjolras to come to his senses. He blames that distinct lack of sleep he received last night. “Uh.”

The barista cocks an eyebrow. “Are you always this eloquent?”

Enjolras actually shakes his head to clear it, like something out of a cartoon. “Actually, I’ve been told that my speeches are quite good.”

“Ooh, pretentious too. I like it.”

Enjolras really does not need this, especially not today. “Look, can I just get a large coffee with as many shots of espresso you are legally allowed to stuff in?”

The man whistles. “Wow. Long night, huh?”

Enjolras sighs. “You could say that. I’ve got a protest coming up soon.” He runs his fingers through his hair. “Why am I telling you any of this?”

The man winks. “Probably my charming personality and rugged good looks?”

Enjolras has never blushed in his life, and he certainly doesn’t do it now. He pays and retreats to one of the tables before he can say anything else that he might regret.

A few moments later, the man steps back up to the counter. “Apollo,” he calls, grinning when he sees the look of annoyance on Enjolras’s face.

“How much espresso did you end up putting in?” Enjolras asks as he accepts the coffee.

The man shrugs. “Not sure. I lost count after a couple pumps. Lucky for you, I’m here to monitor you and make sure that if you have a heart attack, there’s someone to hold your hand.”

“How kind of you,” Enjolras deadpans.

The man grins and bows dramatically.

Enjolras returns to his table, taking a sip of his coffee as he powers up his laptop. It’s actually really good, and he has to stop himself from looking at all impressed, because he knows that the barista is watching him, and he doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

He glances at the cup, and his eyes catch on a number. A phone number actually. Under it, is written “is your name Flitwick? Because you sure are charming.” Just below, “Grantaire” is scrawled.

Enjolras mouths both the horrific pick up line and the name, then looks up at the barista. Grantaire.

Grantaire grins, and it shouldn’t be nearly as hot as it is.

Enjolras goes back to work, but he comes to a point in the speech that he’s writing where he needs to look something up, which means he needs the Wi-Fi password. Which means he has to talk to Grantaire.

“Oh God,” Enjolras whispers before starting towards the counter.

“Ah, Apollo! What do you want? Your wish is my command,” Grantaire says with a wink, leaning against the counter.

Enjolras does his best not to smile. “I just need your Wi-Fi password.”

“It’s the name of the café. But c’mon, we all know why you really came up here.” Grantaire winks. “Ya missed me.”

“Sure,” Enjolras says sarcastically. “My heart bleeds every second we are parted.”

“Well then, you obviously wouldn’t object to telling me your name, would you?”

Enjolras just rolls his eyes and returns to his seat. He manages to finish his speech, even if he does keep getting distracted by a certain barista.

Just before he leaves, Enjolras stops by the counter.

“My name’s Enjolras. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The smile that follows him out of the coffee shop is better than anything Enjolras has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Find me on tumblr at gay-french-and-dead


End file.
